SubWorld/Commonwealth of Allied Planets
The ' Commowealth of Allied Planets', also known as the Commonwealth, is humanities oppresive and somewhat authoritarian governing body of The continuum in 2095, based in the city of Anning,on Venus, the commonwealth was formed in 2056 as the Global Commonwealth for Disaster Management, during the 'Great Rise', when the ice caps began to melt rapidly causing global sea level rise, it transitioned into the government power after world nations handed over the power to the organisation which were building huge cities to let humanity survive the rise. The Commonwealth is known to have a good relationship with the largest corporation, the Yutanyi Corporation, and often covers up its tracks such as corporate espionage. The government also sponsor emigration programs from Earths deteriorating conditions to Mars and Venus, which were terraformed in 2084, and as a result changed their name to the Commonwealth of Allied Planets. Later Earth's moon, Luna was terraformed, being completed in 2090. The commonwealth distribute protein food, due the scarce amount of fresh produce, the supplements include vitamins and minerals, immunisation supplements and proteins. The Commonwealth directly administrates each of the planets, Earth, Luna, Mars and Venus. The current President is Ylang Al Jihlani, and the Prime Minister is Peter Beaumonde. Politics Government See Main; Government of the Commonwealth of Allied Planets The Commonwealth is parliamentary confederation of planets, with its Executive arm comprised of the Commonwealth Governor, as head of state, and the heads of the commonwealth ministries (the cabinet). The Legislative arm made up of the Quorom of Twelve. The Judicial Arm is made up of the Courts of Justice. The Commonwealth conducts its government affairs from its capital city of Serenity. Both the President and Prime Minister are lected every 5 years. Security Forces The strength of the Commonwealths military is to ensure that they remain in control, the Commonwealth of Allied Planets Navy patrols the spaceways, discouraging smuggling of illegal contraband. The Commonwealths Military forces are made up of well-disciplined personnell to ensure that the government stay in power. Administrative Divisions Each Planet is represented by a Governor, with each province administrated by a Magistrate and a council made up of a certain amount of members. Law and Law Enforcement See Main: Law of the Commonwealth of Allied Planets Law Enforcement in the Commonwealth is mostly made up of local police departments, CityPol, for each city on Earth and off-world, which oversees the law enforcement for that particular city. CityPol are not authorised to carry lethal weapons, instead carry Tazers, and on occasions Sonic Rifles. Two of Blue, named so because of their blue gloves, are the Commonwealths government agents, who for all intensive purposes, 'do not exist' as all traces of their presence are destroyed. The Two of Blue are usually working on undercover missions, often involving what the Commonwealth brands terrorists. Culture ''See Also: Culture '' The predominant cultures of the current day earth and solar system, are that of the Peoples Republic of China, the United States and the United Kingdom, however Muslims, and other minority cultures also gain a foothold in worlds culture. Most citizens of the Commonwealth can speak both Mandarin and English fluently, and often use a mix of the two languages. Gallery Worldsofthecommonwealth.png SubWorldAtlasApprovedwithGCAC.jpg|Map of Earth VenusMap.png|Map of Venus GlobalCommonwealthGuideToMars.png|Map of Mars Category:SubWorld 2070 Category:SubWorld Commonwealth of Allied Planets